Olor de la Orilla del Mar
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Siempre me ha gustado la idea de la pareja de Asuka&Kaworu, hasta que me di cuenta de que oficialmente nunca habia hecho un fic en el que los relacionara. Con esa idea en mente, escribi esto. Rating por lenguaje.


**Fan Fiction De Evangelion  
**

**Olor De La Orilla Del Mar**

Por Kraven Ergeist

Traductora KroDD7891GMM

xxxxx

La guerra de los Ángeles era despiadada. Habia tomado su numero de victimas en los soldados de la Tierra. Shinji no sabia el significado de la amistad, Rei no sabia el significado de ser uno mismo y asuka no sabia el significado de amor.

La llegada de otro señalaba un cambio, sin embargo, como el estaba como un humano impuro.

"Asi que esta es la mentira de Soryu Asuka Langley," dijo Kaworu, mirando hacia la forma durmiente.

El ala del hospital estaba usualmente vacia a esta hora de la noche. Shinji y los otros estaban dormidos, mientras Kaworu examinaba a lso ultimos luchadores del lado de la Tierra.

"Patetico" resoplo, y se volteo.

Una mano agarro la parte de atrás de su camisa. "¿Quieres repetir eso?"

Kaworu se volteo, haciendole frente a la chica que estaba mirandolo friamente. "Dije 'patetico'. Para ser honesto, difícilmente estas en la posición de discutir"

Asuka respondio tirandolo a un lado, antes de incorporarse para darle una buena vista hacia abajo. "¡Estoy harta y cansada de golpear don nadies que me juzgan!"

Kaworu se encogió de hombros, mirando a lo lejos. "Bueno, entonces, yo supongo que usted esta harta de ser humana. Los seres humanos se juzgan entre ellos, es su naturaleza. Srita. Soryu, usted es culpable de juzgar a todos los que conoce"

"¡Tu no sabes nada acerca de mi!" grito Asuka. "y tengo todo el derecho de juzgar a aquellos que son menos que yo"

Kaworu parpadeo. "Oh¿en serio¿Quién murio y te hizo reina? Justo como cualquier otro humano, cuando enfrentan sus propias debilidades, inventan tonterías para probar su propia existencia"

Asuka volteo hacia arriba. "Lo que sea que eso significa"

Kaworu sonrio. "Significa que esta haciendo excusas. Si es tan brillante, pruébelo. Si es tan talentosa, pruébelo. Si el resto de nosotros es tan inferior a usted, entonces sea superior, no solo actuelo"

Asuka lo miro con rabia. "¡Yo no necesito probar nada!"

Kaworu suspiro. "¿y por que no? Si yo la juzgara en base a los registros de tus logros en NERV¿Qué es lo que voy a creer?" Saco una lista de su bolsillo, empezo a pasearse por todo el cuarto de hospital. "Pelea contra el 6to angel, ayudada por el piloto Ikari. Pelea contra el 7mo ángel, ayudada por el piloto Ikari. En el 8vo, fue rescatada por el piloto Ikari, en el 9no, fue trabajo de los tres pilotos, en el 10mo, trabajo de los tres pilotos, en el 11vo, los EVAS no fueron involucrados. El 12vo fue derrotado por el iloto Ikari, el 13vo fue derrotado por el dummy plug system. 14vo, derrotado por el piloto Ikari, 15vo, tu unica mision sola, y fallaste miserablemente. Derrotado por el piloto Ayanami. 16vo, derrotado por el piloto ayanami."

Kaworu volvio al lado de la cama de Asuka. "Ahora, tu dime¿que es lo que suena a que tiene logros¡Usted nunca fue una ventaja para NERV, Srita. Soryu¡Ni una sola vez!"

Asuka le devolvio una mirada fria con rabia al extraño. "De cualquier manera ¿Quién diablos eres tu¿Qué diablos quieres¿Qué estas tratando de probar¿Es esto algún tipo de viaje psicologico o algo asi?"

Kaworu suspiro. "Srita. Soryu, Estoy aquí para darle una perspectiva de las cosas. La Primera niña y el Tercer niño todavía estasn haciendo sus tareas aquí en NERV, y mientras es tan difícil para ellos como es para ti, y no intente negarlo, ellos estan perseverando, mientras que usted esta aquí, en una cama de hospital, sintiendo pena por si misma. ¿Quién es mejor persona para eso?"

Asuka apreto sus puños fuertemente. "Voy a decir esto un vez, idiota. Sal ahora mismo"

Kaworu sonrio. "¿o que? Esa parece ser tu solución a cualquier problema social que tienes ¿verdad? Srita. Soryu, yo no puedo ver como posiblemente pueda jutificar el herir a otras personas de la manera en que lo hace. No importa que tanto clame, usted de todas las personas no tiene derecho a-"

SMACK!

"-asumir cualquier autoridad en los asuntos de otras personas cuando usted ni siquiera a resuelto los suyos. Ahora, usted puede golpearme tanto como quiera, pero eso no cambia el hecho-"

WHUMP!

"- de que usted esta huyendo, justo como usted clama que los otros lo hacen"

Mientras los puños y palmas de Asuka golpean mas que nunca, la cara de Kaworu permanece sin ningun cambio. ¿de que estaba _hecho _este chico? Se pregunto Asuka.

Kaworu se volteo para irse. "Usted puede sentarse y pensarlo tanto como quiera, Srita. Soryu, pero parece ser que usted tiene todo el tiempo del mundo par hacerlo. Ahora, mejore sus actos, o rindase. Usted puede persistir tanto como quiera, pero alfinal acabara atrás justo donde empezo"

Asuka solo se sento ahí, fingiendo ignorar las criticas de este completo extraño. ¿Quién diablos era¿Quién se creia que era¿Qué drecho tenia de hablarle a ella de esa manera?

Harta de esto, sintiendose mas enojada que antes, ella se voltio y se fue a la cama.

xxxxx

Fue después de esto, mucho después, cuando Asuka decidio levantarse y dejar de estar abatida. Tratar de suicidarse por medio de la desnutrición no parecia estar funcionando- gracias a Dios por el tubo alimentario.

Desquitar su ira con otros parecia ser la unica salida que ella tenia realmente. Habia probado ser efectivo en el pasado, hasta que la gente que ella molestaba dejo de tener reaccion alguna. Pilotear un EVA para un despiadado maniático te sirve. Pero este recien llegado, este niño cara palida de Dios sabe donde, parecia ser un receptor suficiente.

¡Dios, ella solo queria quitarle esos humos!

El centro logico de su cerebro le recordo que ya habia tratado eso, y a no ser por un puño adolorido, ella no habia ganado nada de ese acto. El tipo ni siquiera se sobresalto. Eso solo la hizo odiarlo aun mas.

Hizo su primer contacto con las paredes de NERV. Podria jurar que dolio menos que la cara de ese chico.

En el fondo, ella sabia que estaba perdiendo. dejarse llevar hacia el delirio, y caer en la desnutrición, no parecian ser cualidades muy sanas, y ella lo sabia aun en su posición. En el fondo, ella sabia tambien que todo lo que ese chico dijo era verdad.

Lo cual lo hizo odiarlo aun mas.

"Buenos dias Srita. Soryu" dijo Kaworu causando que la chica se sobresaltara. "¿Se siente mejor?"

Asuka retocedio al repentino rompimiento del silencio, dandole al chico una cruel mirada con rabia. "¡Hijo de tu madre¿Por qué demonios continuas acechandome?"

Kaworu movio la cabeza. "Que lenguaje, Srita. Soryu, yo no he estado acechandola, Srita. Soryu. Han pasado tres dias desde nuestro ultimo encuentro. Desde entonces he estado conversando con otros miembros del equipo de NERV. Yo creo que usted ha perdido la conciencia otra vez y ha permanecido ahí por las pasadas 80 horas o algo así"

Asuka se voltio y camino lejos de ahí. "como sea¡solo dejame sola demonios!"

Kaworu se encongio de hombros. "lo haré en un momento, pero debo preguntarle algo – ¿ha pensando en el consejo que le di la otra noche?"

"¿consejo?" Asuka se rio "¡Básicamente me dijiste que era inútil¡apenas y pude escuchar el consejo!"

"Yo lo llamo critica constructiva"

"¿_constructiva?"_

"Lo capto ¿no?"

Asuka se alejo.

'Usted no ha contestado mi pre-"

"¡dije que me dejaras sola con una chingada!"

"creo que la palabra que usaste antes fue 'demonios' si no me equivoco-"

"Callate!" Ahora Asuka estaba gritando "Callate, callate!"

Kaworu solo la miro. "No. Usted ver, srita. Soryu, y no me ha tomado mucho notar esto… usted esta mas perdida que cualquiera a su alrededor. Cuando usted ve al mundo a su alrededor, no ve lo que en realidad esta ahí – en cambio, usted ve las ilusiones que ha construido del merito de todo una vida de aislamiento, dedicacion, y sobretodo, miedo. Aislamiento de la compasión humana…dedicacion para un ideal que últimamente justo tan imposible de conseguir como para el resto del mundo…y miedo que, a pesar de todo tu trabajo duro, usted aun puede fallar. Después de todo este tiempo y esfuerzo que pusiste en construirse a si misma, usted esta mas asustada que ninguna otra cosa, que tu puedes ser aun mas inútil que el resto de nosotros"

Asuka parpadeo. Permanecio sin hacer nada durante un largo tiempo. Kaworu habia expuesto su punto, y lo sabia. Después de eso, el caparazón se habia quebrado, y Asuka estaba lista para salir.

"¿Quién…quien en le nombre de Dios eres tu?"

Kaworu sonrio.

"Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa"

xxxxx

Muy cansado para hablar, asi que dire solo esto: En mi experiencia, si quieres quebrar un nuez dura, solo hay una solucion – consigue una nuez mas dura.

Nota de la traductora: pido disculpas si hay partes que no se entienden en esta historia…tal vez mi ingles no es tan bueno como yo pensaba u.uu…si es asi por favor diganmeelo y corregire el error.


End file.
